


Force of Love

by susiephalange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Pilot!Reader, Protective Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is an X-Wing pilot, and somehow finds herself left behind by her battalion many times. It's time for the bold Princess Leia to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Love

**Author's Note:**

> LUKE IS SUCH A CUTIE EVEN WHEN HE ISN'T HE'S A CUTIE

By the time you'd jumped into your flight gear and run into the hanger, the battalion had already taken lift off. You stand by the empty spot of your plane, heart sinking with every second that passes. It's like there's something very, very wrong with them all leaving you behind, but for a different reason than what they proclaim that reason to be.

_______ isn't cut up to speed for a X-Wing pilot.  
_

_She plays it too safe in airspace. We're in a war, for stars' sake!_

_She's only in the battalion because of Skywalker's petty emotions. She's not even that good._

"Why?" you wonder into the empty air. But there's nobody around to hear it. You're thirty seconds too late to have everyone hear your lament. It was nobody's fault that there were more men in the flight division, and as much as you wanted them to just accept you as you were, the pilot from Tatooine, Luke Skywalker's friend and confidant, but here you are. 

"I thought I talked them out of that," A familiar voice speaks behind you. _Princess Leia._ Turning, you see her sad smile, her hand reaching out for yours, squeezing it lightly. "Let's wait out their return in the control room. I think I know who's in charge of this mess, and I bet you want to make even." 

Raising your eyebrows, you laugh incredulously. "Revenge? Me? You're right, but let's get a cup of something warm first. Even my bones have goosebumps." you barter. She nods, and before Leia can add something else, you put in, "I never took you as a vengeance kind of person."

She snorts. "Try being around Solo for five minutes, _______."

 

 

 

By the time his surviving battalion returns to the base, he can feel in the Force, such a strong emotion. Usually, if he was near Vader, this sort of pull could be sensed, but now...Luke feels even more worried. Especially when he did nothing to stand up for _______. As Rouge Leader, he had some power, but she was just a pilot. A damn good pilot, but from what he could feel in the air upon landing, something was brewing. Something -

"Skywalker! I require you to speak with me in regards to a sensitive matter," Princess Leia stormed over to his open cockpit, anger in her veins. " _Privately_."

Another pilot from the gold squadron chuckled. "Gotcha self in trouble with the princess, eh, Luke?" Her fury turned to the unfortunate pilot, her gaze filled with the fires of a thousand suns. At once, they flushed in embarrassment, and bowed their head in the appropriate respect. "Please don't hurt me."

 

 

 

You wait patiently in the small room by the princesses office, sitting with your hands on your lap. If you were wrong about this, your entire friendship, the long, beautiful thing which you have sustained with Luke -- could shatter. Moments pass, and inspecting the room, you count the pens on the table by the light (23) and the number of indents in the wall (8) and as the sound of footsteps approach, you calculate how many people are approaching you (2). 

The door creaks open, the light from the hallway spilling in first. Then, the shadow of two familiar figures. "_________?" Luke frowns, glancing to Leia behind him. "What's -,"

You stand, and as carefully as you can without appearing overbearing, you ask the question everyone is anxious to hear. "Do you have any part in the incident that happened earlier today?" you implore.

His brow furrows deeper. "What incident?"

Leia jostles him, pushing him into the room. "For the eighth time this month, ________ has been left behind by the squadron. She's a part of your division, Luke, and as a leader, you should know if one of your pilots is no aboard, or even flying their X-Wing," Leia's gaze could kill at this moment, but before she does, she adds softly, "Please confirm or deny this statement."

The air is silent for a moment. You almost think that Luke will deny, but - 

"I confirm that I've left ______ behind." he utters.

Your face heats up. "Luke Skywalker, are you out of your mind? Why on earth can you do a thing like that - you've known me your whole life! I'm your closest friend - your best friend, and a damn good pilot!" you burst. 

Luke's face flushes. "I know you are, ________."

Leia takes a deep breath. "You know that there are consequences for committing something alike this," she reminds Luke. "Grounding, for example. You aren't allowed to fly for a month."

Your eyes widen. "Leia, that's too much, he's -,"

"Didn't you want to see consequences, ________? He can't get away with this. Luke, you aren't getting away with this." she narrows her eyes at him. "Why did you do this?" Leia pushes, but the man you've known all of your life stays silent. "Luke, I asked you a question, and as your friend and as your superior, I need an answer."

You stand, anxious. What could push Luke to do such a thing?

"I - I refuse to speak it in front of ________," he mumbles.

 

 

 

In the separate room, you overhear the conversation. Words are born to be spoken, but as soon as your lips part, they die, and silence reins. The rooms are supposed to be soundproof, in the outcome of a security breach from the Empire, but now, Leia has kept the door ajar, enough for your eye to see a sliver of Luke's face, to watch his lips. 

"I love ______." he confesses.

 Leia brandishes her finger and stabbing him in the chest quickly, she snaps, "And why not tell her yourself? She loves you too, Luke, she just hasn't awoken to it. Can't you see the way she looks at you?"

His gaze falls. "If I tell her, then there will be no reason to leave her behind, except for - for love's sake," he whispers. "I don't want to ruin what friendship I have with her, Leia! Can't you see I'm happy enough as it is loving her from a distance?" 

Leia nods, but before Luke can walk off, she sighs. "And by loving her at a distance, do you mean that you are fine with watching her fall in love with another man? You saw the way she looks at Lando, Luke, let alone how Han regards her! What use is loving her when she will most defiantly love another person on this resistance force that you aren't?"

Your eyes prickle with tears. _Luke, you idiot._

Luke turns, and frowning, his lips part in a way you've always thought would lure him a good woman. But now, you are falling for him. Or had you already fallen? But the way Luke looks around, it's almost like he's sifting through the Force, reading -

"_______, you can enter." he faces the doorway. 

Slowly, like a scolded pet, you enter with your head bowed. If you looked up, you'd see Leia biting her lip to prevent her smirk and Luke's lips pull into a kind smile. If you looked up, you'd reveal that your face is ripe with the stains of a blush, mind racing with what you've learned. 

"Did -,"

"I heard it all," you confess.

All at once, you feel your neck cradled by his hands, breath held by his proximity, lips encased by his own. All at once, it feels good, and right and wonderful, and all of you warms up, from your toes to your nose, from your head to your heart, and you can only hold onto his shoulders as if for dear life. 

" _Finally_ ," Leia mutters. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
